Such kind of electrode is disclosed in WO 2005/096334, for example. WO 2005/096334 describes a high-pressure discharge lamp having a discharge vessel made of quartz glass and two electrodes of the same kind for producing a gas discharge in the discharge vessel's interior space. The electrodes each consist of a metal pin having a section around which a coil has been wound. Each said section of the two electrodes projects into a sealed end of the discharge vessel and is embedded in the discharge vessel's quartz glass. The coils are fitted with securing means that prevent them from slipping along the electrodes' metal pins.